harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Curse
A curse is a type of Dark charm which is used for the worst kinds of Dark magic.J. K. Rowling Official Site - Extra Stuff The most heinous of the three dark charms, curses come in many strengths and forms, but are usually reserved for causing immense suffering to the victim, such as excruciating pain, mind control, or even death. Nature A curse is classified as a Dark charm, which is primarily defined as any spell that affects the object in a negative manner, typically associated with varying levels of discomfort. A curse is the worst kind of dark magic, affecting the target in a severely negative manner. While curses come in many strengths and forms, they are generally the most wicked, strongest, longest-lasting, and least reversible of the Dark charms. The Unforgivable Curses are the strongest known Dark charms in existence, as their effects are very powerful and their use requires skill. Blood maledictions are a specific type of curse that may not kill the target but can remain within the victim's body, and be passed down as a genetic defect that can resurface generations later. Astoria Malfoy suffered from such as curse, as her ancestor passed down a malediction that showed up in her, causing Astoria's body to be frail, and childbirth was what weakened her to the point of death a few years later. Drinking unicorn blood extends one's lifespan even if at the brink of death, but it curses the drinker's life, for they have slain an innocent animal to selfishly extend their own life. It is said to be an act that only those who have nothing to lose and everything to gain would commit. Usage Like jinxes, Hogwarts students studying Defence Against the Dark Arts only learn a few minor curses in a defensive manner for duelling and defence against Dark creatures, but especially learn how to deal with them using defensive magic. Curses may be blocked or deflected with a Shield Charm, and be removed with a Counter-curse. The two most notable exceptions to this are the Killing curse and the Cruciatus Curse, two of the Unforgivable Curses, which can only be dodged, intercepted or blocked with physical objects. However, the Cruciatus Curse may be prevented by more powerful Shield Charms in combination with other protective enchantments. List of Curses Behind the scenes *Wizards may have the ability to send curses in the post. This is unconfirmed, but in a piece of Hermione Granger's hate mail claimed that it is possible. *According to W.O.M.B.A.T., it may not be possible to cure a curse victim without the correct counter-curse. *J. K. Rowling defined curses as "the worst kinds of dark magic". *Even though Rowling herself specified the differences between curses, hexes, and jinxes, she states that "Within the Potter world, the boundaries are flexible and I imagine that wizards may have their own ideas."J. K. Rowling Official Site - Extra Stuff This shows that the categorization of dark charms is not set and stone, and may sometimes be used interchangeably. This explains why some spells are known by multiple names, like why the Slug-vomiting Charm is a curse, and why the Jelly-Legs Curse is also sometimes known as the Jelly-Legs Jinx. This also explains why some curses, such as the Leg-Locker Curse, Jelly-Legs Curse and Full Body-Bind Curse, which don't cause any lasting injury, seem to fall more under the definition of a jinx or hex, while Voldemort's Jinx on the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has had serious, lasting consequences for several of those affected, which would seem more like a curse. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Daily Prophet Newsletters'' * * * * * * * *Harry Potter: The Wand Collection Notes and references es:Maldición fr:Malédiction (définition) it:Maledizione pl:Klątwa pt-br:Maldição Category:Curses Category:Spell types